Regaining Humanity
by Vamp213
Summary: "Maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me." Imagine experiencing the greatest feeling in the world and doubling that by a thousand. That's what it felt like, amazing, breathtaking, empowering. She was no fool, her grams warned her constantly about the consequences of using such magic. But dammit it felt good. Dark Bonnie
1. To the girl you thought you knew

Imagine experiencing the greatest feeling in the world and doubling that by a thousand.

That's what it felt like, amazing, breathtaking, empowering. She was no fool, her grams warned her constantly about the consequences of using such magic. But dammit it felt good. She felt in control again. She no longer was Bonnie the teenage witch, she was now Bonnie Fucking Bennett and she made sure everyone knew her name and feared it.

Including the Salvatores.

She was done being pushed around by them, done being their witch-slave. The moment she stepped foot out of Mystic Falls she vowed never to allow vampires to rule her again. Everything she did for them resulted in her getting hurt. So she decided to do this for herself because it felt so damn good. Never in a million years did she think she would become a victim of Dark Magic. But she allowed herself to get consumed by it. The rush it gave her was indescribable, breath-taking, and empowering. She was in charge whenever she used it, and she saw no harm in tapping into the dark side to do some good.

Well... at least that's how it started.

At first her intentions were good. She strictly used the dark forces to stop any supernatural being that was dangerous and killing innocent people. Sometimes she'd laugh to herself and consider herself to be the real life Dean and Sam Winchester. She'd kill them and draw their energy. It was a simple and clean process that left her feeling high. But then her dark thoughts slammed back into her mind. How the Salvatore's took everything from her, how her friends would use her. She used those as an excuse, an excuse to explore more into dark magic. She began to grow power hungry, the more she used the dark craft the more she lost a piece of her morality. She soon found herself beginning to torture her victims. They'd beg her to spare their lives or to just simply kill them but she never would. Instead she'd sit back and laugh as they died because she was Bonnie Fucking Bennett and she could.

The young Bennett witch soon found herself back in Mystic Falls. She wanted revenge for all the years of heartache and pain. She wanted to kill the Salvatores and she wanted Elena to watch her do it. Fuck them all, she thought What good have they ever done for her. Nothing, nothing at all.

She walked long and tall with two beautifully designed stakes in her hand. It was kind of like her signature, they would have the initials BB sculpted beautifully on it along with a spiral design. She customed made them, and was very proud of them. When she was a young girl she believed that death was romantic and beautiful especially if you died in the arms of your lover. So she figured she'd hold on to her foolish views and let her victims die a beautiful death by a beautiful weapon. Which is why her stakes were always crafted beautifully.

When she barged into the Salvatore residence, Stefan was seated in the living room and jolted up at the sound of the door. The grey eyed man looked at her with shock written all over his face. Here was Bonnie Bennett the woman who packed up and left without warning standing in his living room. He had to admit that time did her well, she looked beautiful as ever. But there was a certain energy radiating from her which threw the man off. Bonnie was always so sweet and right now looking at her now he knew that sweet girl was lost.

Stefan rose to his feet and looked deeply at the beautiful girl.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" Stefan asked curiously. "Why did you decided to come back now?"

Bonnie smirked sending chills down Stefan's spine. The girl licked her lips before responding to the grey eyed vampire.

"Payback."

* * *

An: I don't know exactly where I am going with this but I kind of have an idea. I wanted to try Dark Bonnie so I'm testing the waters with this one hopefully you guys will like it! Also I updated ADMTNT so check that out and also look out for a new story well Oneshot I'm working on it's gonna be about B/D/S. Anyways I hoped you liked this tell me what you thought. This might be like a 5-shot I'm still not too sure how long I want to make this I have many other stories to update lool Anyways God Bless have a great week!

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. Show Me Your Teeth

"Pay back."

Stefan's thick eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the small witch. She couldn't be serious. He wouldn't believe someone as sweet as Bonnie could turn so revengeful. The man had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing at the thought when he saw that she was serious.

"You have got to be kidding me," Stefan replied as he gazed at Bonnie. "You're actually serious."

"You and your brother have put me through hell," Bonnie spat out angrily, her words were bitter and venomous. "My grams died because of you, not only did she die but she was being tortured before my eyes because you and Damon needed to save precious Elena. Well screw Elena, and screw you because I'm going to take you all down one by one."

"Bon-" Before the man could utter another word out of his mouth Bonnie Bennett had him pinned to the wall. Stefan fought hard against the invisible force that was restraining him but he soon realized it was of no use. Bonnie's powers had grown over her absence. A dark wicked laugh emerged from Bonnie as she strode her way to the wall Stefan was pinned against.

"There's no point of you trying to stop me, my mind is made up."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan managed to squeeze out.

"I already told you why," Bonnie snapped, Stefan saw a ring of gold flash in her earthy orbs. For a moment it was captivating but as he found himself staring at the vanishing golden ring he noticed there was something dark about it.

"Now should I wait for Elena to come so she can watch me kill you, or would you like to watch me kill Elena."

"I'll kill you before you lay a finger on Elena."

"Do you really think that you're in a position to make threats with me?" With that she released an enormous amount of magic that would normally be too much for her to handle. Stefan let out a blood curdling scream as an enormous aneurysm invaded his brain. One by one each of the blood vessels in his brain began to pop. Bonnie laughed wickedly as she watched Stefan try fight the invisible force so that he could clutch his head. The smokey eyed man grew angrier by the second, Bonnie watched as his face transformed into the monster he so desperately tried to contain. Purple blood lust veins caressed his eyes, sharp razor like fangs pushed out of his pink gums. His beautiful smokey greenish grey eyes were consumed with black destructive ones. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to make her feel a thousand times the pain he was experiencing.

Bonnie stepped closer to Stefan. "Well what do we have here?" She said as she poked one of the veins that rested underneath his eye. "Is little old Steffy upset?"

"Bonnie." Stefan said in a low and husky voice, but the woman ignored it.

"Do you want to kill me?" She said tauntingly "Would you like to have some of my blood?"

Some of the pain from the aneurysm she was giving him subsided, with his back still pinned to the wall Bonnie moved to grab an object off of the table. In her hands was a pocket knife. Stefan squeezed his eyes shut as he watched Bonnie use the knife and slit her wrist. The delicious scent of her blood intoxicated his nostrils. The powerful witch smirked once she realized her blood was affecting him, taking two fingers she smeared some of her blood on them before wiping it on Stefan's nose.

"Stop."

"I'd like to see you make me," She stepped even closer to the restrained man until her lips were brushing against his earlobe "Show me what you can do rippah!"

Suddenly a strong gusting like force pushed Bonnie across the room until she was the one pinned up against the wall. She took in Stefan's form, he was breathing deeply at some weak attempt to calm himself down. His hands were digging into her sides causing her a painstakingly amount of pain (which she expertly masked). She knew all she needed to do was push him over the edge to make him snap.

"I wonder where Elena is? She's probably on one of those road trip getaways with Damon fucking his brains out right now. I don't blame her though he's hot and your the boring little brother who always is too busy playing the saint to give her what she really wants, though I have no doubts that your "skills" are nothing compared to Damon's."

That was all she needed to bring the ripper to life. Stefan roughly slammed her against the wall, normally she would be scared but she already had all of this under control. When Stefan was just about to bite into her neck Bonnie chanted a quick spell that made the man knock out cold. Stepping over him with her black louis vuittons the woman poured herself some whiskey. She drank it slowly as she looked at the unconscious man, maybe he could be of some use to her after all.

* * *

An: I apologize soooo much for the long wait, I haven't been on FanFic in so long and I have a shitload of updating to get done so once again sorry for the delay. Thanks so much for reading though! Let me know what you thought and I hope you guys are having a great summer (I just finished all my exams WOOT WOOT) ahah but seriously have a good one guys! Thanks for reading! (:

-Vamp213 (L)

+PS: I'll update as quickly as I can! (:


End file.
